songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Broadcasting Union
The GreatVision Broadcasting Union', often referred as GBU is a union of broadcasters from so far fifty-seven active different countries across Europe, North Africa, Asia, Oceania, North & South America and the Caucasus Area with its headquarters located in Melbourne, . Every country that is member of the GBU, is allowed to take part in the GreatVision Song Contest . There are a few nations which have tried to join the GBU with some of them being accepted and some of them being declined. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the frist time in GreatVision'. The Union have Seventy-five countries their are active participating, and Thirdty countries they wihtdraw as a full-member in the GBU. From now on the GBU will have a waiting list for new members. History The GreatVision Broadcasting Union was formed in August 2015 by the German & Australian broadcaster. The union had ninety-five members at the moment, but not all of them is active participating at the Contest. GreatVision Song Contest Members : ''See also: Players of GreatVision Song Contest '' Active members Inactive members}} Active members The table lists the members of the GBU along with their broadcasters and head of delegations as of the seventeenth edition. ; Color key : Council member : Current host Inactive members Free countries and Members of GBU * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * History by Country Here you find the all specific histories of all countries they had participated in the GreatVision Song Contest at least once. * Aland Islands * Albania * Algeria * American Samoa * Andorra * Anguilla * Argentina * Armenia * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Brazil * British Virgin Islands * Bulgaria * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Canada * Colombia * Croatia * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * DR Congo * Egypt * England * Estonia * Faroe Islands * Finland * France * Georgia * Germany * Ghana * Gibraltar * Greece * Greenland * Guam * Hawaii * Hungary * Iceland * Iran * Iraq * Ireland * Isle of Man * Israel * Italy * Jamaica * Japan * Jersey * Kazakhstan * Kosovo * Kyrgyzstan * Latvia * Lebanon * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macedonia * Malta * Malaysia * Mexico * Moldova * Montenegro * Montserrat * Morocco * Nauru * Netherlands * New Zealand * Northern Ireland * Norway * Pakistan * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Puerto Rico * Romania * Russia * San Marino * Scotland * Serbia * Slovakia * Slovenia * South Africa * South Korea * Spain * Sri Lanka * Suriname * Sweden * Switzerland * Svalbard * Tajikistan * Trinidad and Tobago * Turkey * Ukraine * United Kingdom * United States * US Virgin Islands * Vatican City * Venezuela * Wales * Wolin * Yemen Category:GreatVision Song Contest